interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Revolutionary New Look at Narcotics Prevention
August 27th, 2028: Revolutionary New Look At Narcotics Prevention - Today could very well mark the first real turning point in the global war on street drugs. The much anticipated and controversial XGone Procedure goes into development today. In six years time we could very well see the beginning of the end to a multi-billion dollar worldwide drug trade that currently shows no sign of ever slowing down. In six years time, XGone promises to take back the streets. The governments of the world have tried countless different methods over the years, which they had hoped would curb illegal drug sale and use within their borders. More stringent jail sentences was a popular one, creating an influx of people thrown in jail for charges considered by some to be unconstitutional, as well as requiring more money for prisons and criminal housing. Treating the problem as a societal issue, rather than a criminal one, became a choice for many countries such as Canada and Denmark. While this method was probably the most successful to date, statistics have shown a marked increase in overall drug use and even more money spent on rehabilitation programs then on jail sentences - only churning out a record high 22% rehabilitation rate for the top three street narcotics (heroin, meth, and cocaine) in 2014, still considered far too low by anyone's standard. Nothing seemed to work. Use and abuse of narcotics, such as the top three, and a half dozen other highly popularized and deadly street drugs, has only continued to skyrocket across most the civilized world. In early 2026, Worldview Industries C.E.O. and founder David Schelter, took a personal interest in a revolutionary new concept which would take the budding nanite technology in a whole different direction - at the time, it was being dubbed a "hibernating narcotic deterrent." Now, we know it as the XGone Procedure. "The concept of the procedure is rather simple," explains project leader Keiran Boyle, "when a subject is still in-utero within two months of conception, they can be injected with a mix of hibernating nanites and a substance we are calling XR-9. The nanites work to control and carefully house the XR-9 within the subject and continue to do so for their entire life. When the subject, at any point in his or her life, decides they want to try an illegal drug, that is any narcotic the subject's mother had approved to be programmed into the procedure, the nanites would release a miniscule amount of XR-9 into their blood stream. The XR-9 then causes the immune system to react violently, essentially tricking the body into thinking it was the imbibed narcotic that made them sick. An XR-9 release is only required once for each new narcotic ingested, as each release is remembered by the nanites and they then help the body remember its initial reaction." I know there's some older people out there, like myself, who are instantly reminded of a certain Stanley Kubrick film - and the concept is essentially the same, only with a different societal problem in mind and a more realistic reliance on extremely modern nanotechnology, the likes of which was mere science fiction less than 20 years ago. The only question you have to ask yourself is: do you really want billions of nanoscopic super-computers living hidden in the body of your child? I for one, think it's pretty cool. Category:XGone Category:XR-9 Category:Keiran Boyle Category:2026 Category:David Schelter Category:Worldview Industries